Riordan's Last Dance
by Kiki Aries
Summary: One shot, Riordan and Tabris F! Elf Rogue.    Riordan meets his fellow... Sister and a interlude with her the eve of battle gives him…


Riordan's Last Dance.

* * *

Riordan born and raised in Highever of Ferelden grew up around elves; some of his best friends were elves. He had fooled around with a few during his younger years but never anything serious, it was not something he considered until he was in Orlais.

There he met a young woman with whom he carried an affair with for several months. She was a beautiful dancer in a tavern he frequented with his fellow Wardens. They saw each other every chance they could, first it was stolen glances, then walking her home and finally a kiss.

He had gone away for a month gathering more recruits for the Orleans Wardens. He had come to the 'Sheered Sheep' from his month long excursions, as per ritual of his, to find she was no longer there.

Riordan learned that she been killed, by a tramp who vied for her attentions and when they were not returned followed her back to her place and slit her throat.

Closing his heart off he put the thoughts of his dancer far behind him.

* * *

That was until the Blight, when a certain elven woman came crashing along.

They met briefly, as she aided in his rescue at the Estate. He voiced his concern after her escape from Fort Drakon, part of him wanted to deny the feelings stirring inside of him, of his dancer.

Riordan had taken a better look at her and wondered just how this woman managed to bring a rag tag group of the most unlikely persons together to help defeat the Darkspawn invasion.

His attraction for her grew upon their first meeting and actually getting to talk to her to find she was a strong fighter, never give up attitude and felt it even more so after he explained the true purpose of the Grey Wardens, it was then he saw in her eyes compassion and admiration.

Riordan watched as Alistair left for bed and Nianna linger examining the room as she walked out of the door for the evening. He saw a slight more swaying of her hips and her lustful look from over her shoulder.

Thinking it could have been his imagination he pushed the thoughts out of head and prepared for the march, checking his armor, sharpness of his blades he did the same routine he had done when there was need of his abilities.

* * *

He took a long bath after he had eaten; relaxing himself for what is to come, double-checking to make sure everything was ready for the upcoming batter satisfied he changed for bed.

Riordan had just laid his raven head down for the night, to mentally prepare for the battle ahead.

_'The march to Denerim will be a few days journey to at least, get ahead of the Darkspawn and the Archdemon.'_ Echoed in his head, there were other thoughts floating around flowed as he was trying to relax.

Mostly of the woman who was just in his room a few hours ago, his… 'Sister of the Order' the woman who had helped his escape in the dungeon in the Arl's Estate, not his dancer from so many years ago.

She was elf, tanned and beautiful shoulder length deep mahogany, nearly midnight, hair to match his own, and pair of stunning jade eyes that reflected light like a cat's. The armor she wore clung to her like a second skin, she was rouge her body showed her well toned legs taught stomach and defined arms, just like her.

Her cute face and full pouty rose red lips made his thoughts stimulated, he started to become hardened with lustful thoughts drifting around his head.

He started to stroke his hardening length as his thoughts continued of her and her wonderful tight body in so many delicious positions wrapped around his own.

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door. He quickly rose from the bed, thinking any thoughts other than the women his mind could not escape.

There was a knock again and once he was satisfied that his arousal was partly subsided he opened the door.

"Did I wake you, if so I apologize." Nianna Tabris spoke quietly as she came in.

There she hidden in the shadows and brushed past him to enter his room, he could smell the scent of Lilies as she walked by. She showed herself once she was in the room.

"We need rest for the march at dawn." He said after looking up the hall and closing the door behind him, his breath caught when he took in her form, she was wearing a sheer top, and nothing underneath, he turned his head when she caught him ogling her, she slowly walked over to him.

"I understand." Smelling his arousal as she crept closer to him and noting the bugle in his thin pants.

"You cannot hide this from me, I can tell you want me." She said biting her lower lip, gently grabbing hold of his hardened member he let out a soft groan from the back of his throat when she started to stroke him through his thin linen pants.

Nianna kissed the underside of his jaw to his lips and met with no resistance as she licked his lips and plunged into a passionate kiss. She pressed her breast to his toned chest molding to his body as she worked one hand around his neck playing with his dark hair.

He placed his hand on the small of her back and slid his hands around her firm round behind, she gasped in his mouth as he gripped her ass.

She made quick work of the laces that held his night pants up disengaging from the kiss she looked into his eyes as she continued to stroke him. She gave a smirk before quickly dropping to her knees to take his pulsing hard-on as she started to lick and suck the tip of his erection causing him to throw his head back against the door he braced himself on the door as she continued her work on his head with her full lips.

"Oh… Nianna…" He slowly ground his hips against her strokes, her juices started to flow as she pleasured him, giving the man pleasure that was going to sacrifice his life aroused her and she sucked, stroked, and licked the length of his very hard erection while pulling lightly on his sack.

She stopped sucking on his member, like a sweet stick and kissed him hungrily, he grabbed her face tangling his fingers in her hair and established dominance with his tongue exploring her sweet mouth; she smelled of his musk, his sweet breath mixed with that enticed him further. Breaking the kiss again, he grunted his displeasure.

"There is something I always wanted to try…" she ran her hands down his chest before taking a few steps back. He watched stroking himself as she took the shift off turning her back to him showing her beautiful body round hips, long toned back, he bit his lip as he watched her.

She did a handstand and spread her legs wide for him to see her glistening sex.

"Come and taste me, but you will have to pick me up first." She felt her arms give as she felt his tongue take a long lick of her hot sticky sweet nectar, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her hips as he raised her from the floor she wrapped her legs around his neck as he nibbled and started to suckle her sweet nub.

Nianna balanced herself on his muscled thigh and took him in her mouth again enjoying the feeling his tongue continue to plunge into her sex.

The sensation was starting to make his knees buckle he moved his face from her hot sex; she slid down his chest and rewrapped her legs around his waist feeling his hardened erection against her wet center.

"You know you want to Riordan." She mewed he grabbed her hips to pull her away slightly to slip his erection in to her. He placed the tip on her entrance, rubbing his head slightly listening to her moan.

"Should we move this to the bed, my friend?" He felt her wobble slightly.

"Yes, I would really not want to break my neck." She giggled, she dropped her legs, and he waited for her to straighten before pressing into her back grabbing her perfect breast, not to small and not too large into his large hands, pulling her brown nipples between his calloused fingers.

Kissing and nibbling her slender neck they walked over to the bed were he pushing her on the bed raising her hips with one hand guiding his stiff rod into her with the other, she called the Maker after the first few thrusts.

He filled her completely and she was wet, tight and taking all of him, they were enjoying every second of it, he gripped her ass again in continuing with his rhythmic movements. Sweat started to pour off their bodies as they danced.

This was in fact the last bit of pleasure that he was going to receive as for morning was going to bring nothing but death and destruction.

He stopped slowly pulled out of her, "On your back please, I want to remember your face."

She complied with him, she rolled onto her back, and slid to the middle of the bed, he climbed atop her sliding comfortably into her they kissed their fingers interlaced with each other, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her walls contracted around him as she was being brought to her climax.

"Riordan…" she arched her back when he sat on his heels and began rubbing her swollen nub, continuing to watch her writhe beneath him, committing every moment to memory. He felt her clench tighter around him as she grunted when she maxed.

He watched her lovely face drip with sweat and her damp strands of hair cling to her forehead.

He placed his hands by her head as his thrust came harder and faster against her bucking hips. He called her name as he spilled his hot seed into her.

Collapsing on top of her she hugged him running her long fingers through his wet hair, he hugged her kissing her breast. They soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Tonight his last dance, Tomorrow his death and the arms of the Maker, with his thoughts of Nianna Tabris and his dancer from long ago.

* * *

P.S Let me know how you liked or disliked it. Thank you ~Kiki


End file.
